Oolong
(Kai) |japanese = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Son Gokū Bulma |headquarters = Capsule Corporation |previous headquarters = Oolong's mansion |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 5 |anime debut = DB004 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut = |game debut= |family = |techniques = *Shapeshifting |tools = *Oolong's House-Wagon }} is a shapeshifting Animal-type Earthling, who met Bulma and Gokū while on their quest finding the Dragon Balls. Background Oolong was born in Octagon Village, a village filled with other talking perverted pigs like himself. He was expelled from the kindergarten due to kidnapping a teacher, and later attended the Southern Transformation Kindergarten where he always bullied Puar around for lunch money, but becoming the expellee again for stealing the teacher's panties. He eventually got a nice mansion next to Aru Village by ripping off lots of people.Dragon Ball chapter 6 Personality Appearance Abilities Shapeshifting Dragon Ball Hunt for the Dragon Balls Arc 21st Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc 22nd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Garlic Junior Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Interlude Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Oolong is invited to Bulma's birthday party which is being held on a luxurious cruise ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 During the party, Beerus and Majin Bū start an argument over pudding which soon turns into a fight between the Dragon Team and Beerus. After the Dragon Team is defeated, Beerus decides to destroy the Earth. Just as he is about to destroy Earth, Beerus has a sudden idea. He decides to give the Earthlings another chance at saving Earth. Thinking he is the same species as Majin Bū because of his pink hue, Beerus picks Oolong out of the crowd and challenges him to a game of Jan Ken to decide the fate of Earth. Oolong manages to draw twice, but Beerus eventually wins. Beerus decides to destroy Earth, but Gokū appears and says that he knows how to locate the Super Saiyan God—summon and ask Shenron.Dragon Ball Super episode 8 Hakaishin Champa Arc Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Oolong is invited at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. He watchs the conflicts between Dragon Team and the Hakaishin Beerus.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 Later, Gokū shows up, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, along with other people, he witnesses the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Epilogue Oolong is present at the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai but he does not participate in it. In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Revenge of Demon Baby Arc Movies Dragon Ball: The Legend of Shenron Dragon Ball: The Sleeping Princess in the Devil's Castle Dragon Ball: The Great Mystical Adventure Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Guy Dragon Ball Z: A Super Decisive Battle for Earth Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Gokū Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight Dragon Ball: The Path to Ultimate Strength Dragon Ball SD Creation and Conception Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Earthling Category:Former Villains